The Unforgettable Night
by AnjuCullen
Summary: All the dirty little details about Rei and Kira's night after she brutally attacked her father. MATURE PEOPLE ONLY


The Unforgettable Night

Mars FanFiction

Rei and Kira

Rated M

SPOILER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ THE MARS SERIES THIS IS A DEFINITE SPOILER OF WHAT HAPPENS IN BOOK 10!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU HAVE READ THIS ENJOY!!!! I START WITH THE LAST COUPLE PAGES IN BOOK 9 TO REFRESH YOUR MEMORY!!!!

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever!! I think its pretty good! R and R plz!!!! We all want to know and we all crave more details about what happened in book 10 so I took some paper and wrote down what made sense!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can be anywhere as long as I'm with you." Kira calmly stated.

Kira wrapped her arms around Rei's neck and kissed the back of it. Rei had a look of sorrow on his face and closed his eyes, he pushed Kira off him, then Kira became entirely confused. Rei walked towards the door.

"Well, I'm gonna go over to Tatsuya's…… so make yourself comfortable in the bed." Rei said.

Kira was surprised at what Rei just said. She couldn't believe that he was going to leave her, especially after what just happened.

"Why are you going to Tatsuya's?" Kira asked.

"Well, we can't have two people in this bed…… and I don't have any other sheets or mats." Rei sighed, "I'll think of something so we can live together. Just get a good night's sleep tonight."

Kira watched Rei walk to the door until she chased after him, "Wait. No, don't go! You said we would always be together. So why are you leaving me alone?"

Rei looked confused, "Kira…?" I told you it's because I don't have anything here…"

Kira interrupted his sentence, "Who cares about that! I don't care if I sleep on the floor."

"Don't be silly. It's only for one night." Rei protested.

Kira yelled in anger, "No! Don't leave me alone--not even for one minute or one second. If you really don't want me here, then that's fine. I won't say anything anymore. I won't be a nuisance. Please… just stay with me tonight."

Rei replied with a depressed look on his, "Kira, I'm begging you. I'm a guy too. I can't keep my cool under this circumstances. You know how much I want you. No mater what promises I make… I'm really no different from your stepfather."

Tears started to run down Kira's cheek.

"It's okay. Go ahead. You can do whatever you want."

"Wh… what art you saying?" Rei asked, "You're crazy! You're probably just shaken up and confused with everything that's happened."

"That's not it! As long as it's with you, I don't care what we do." Kira argued.

"How can we? It's not that simple." Rei questioned.

"Because…… I'm dirty?" Kira sobbed.

Rei turned his head and yelled, "Give me a break! I don't want…… to hear you scream like that again. No matter how much I love you, what I'm gonna do isn't much different from what he did. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Kira was crying now, "I don't care if you hurt me. You can do anything. As long as you're the one doing it…… I wouldn't even mind being killed! This world is crazy anyway! Everyone's gonna die someday. I don't care about rules. I don't car what happens to the world. No one understands me anyway! I don't even want to understand myself. I just want to be with you that's all."

Rei stared at Kira for a moment while putting his hand on Kira's cheek. He then leaned in and kissed her. Rei's arms were around Kira's back, and Kira's hands were around his neck. Rei placed Kira on the floor and held her head to his mouth right by the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kira was pinned to the ground, she put her hands on Rei's shirt. She started to slide it off as Rei continued to kiss her neck. When Rei's shirt was halfway off, he stopped marking Kira with a hickey. He sat up and threw off his shirt while his muscles flexed Kira sat up and leaned into Rei's arm, she stared at his muscles in amazement for a minute or two. She finally got the courage to make a kissing trail from Rei's flexing bicep all they way to his neck. Rei moaned Kira's name begging her to continue. She came up to his lips and kissed them romantically. Rei's tongue snuck out of his mouth and traced the outside of Kira's lips begging for an entrance. Kira ignored it for a couple minutes but she finally opened her mouth and allowed Rei's tongue to enter her mouth. Rei's tongue continued to explore Kira's mouth as she continued to moan pleasurably. Rei picked up Kira bridal style and carried her to the bed. Rei fell on the bed with Kira on top of him. Rei placed his hands on Kira's hips, while grabbing her shirt. He pulled her shirt off revealing a purple and pink bra that held Kira's breasts in place. He tossed her shirt to the side, while flipping their position putting Kira underneath him. Rei wrapped his arms around Kira's back as he worked on her mouth. Rei struggled to unhook Kira's bra as Kira laughed. _You think after sleeping with tons of girls I could do this. _Rei thought to himself. She leaned up onto her elbows and removed Rei's hands. It took a couple of seconds until she removed her bra and tossed it to the side. Rei stared at her breasts for a couple moments. Sure they were small, but that didn't stop him. Rei massaged Kira's left breast, while sucking, licking, and nibbling at the right one making it hard. It finally fully hardened, Rei did the same thing to her left nipple. He nibbled a little bit harder than before, but Kira just moaned Rei's name over and over. Kira could feel smile appearing on Rei's face as he kissed in between each of her breasts. Rei kissed Kira down her chest and stopped at her navel. He spent a couple minutes licking and sucking at her navel, he finally finished and continued down to her vagina making her tremble. He looked up at her face, she nodded wanting Rei. Rei gladly smiled, he slid his hands onto her hips, grabbing the elastic on her skirt, pulling it down along with her underwear. Rei couldn't believe how wet Kira was already. But he would enjoy every minute of it. He could tell something would be different with Kira-- she wasn't going to rush it like all the other girls he done before. He grabbed her leg and lifted it above his head and he started to lick and kiss her thigh--making her twitch with pleasure. He moved closer to her spot making her moan. He finally reached it and slid his tongue slowly inside making her jump. He stopped for a moment and looked at her. He continued licking and sucking her vagina making her moan, wanting more. Rei reached his hand up and started to massage her breast in the process, Kira thrusted her hips up and Rei held her up with his other hand. Kira moved her hands down and entwined her fingers into his hair pushing him, urging him to continue. When Rei decided her vagina was ready, he stopped and kissed Kira hard. After a couple minutes, Rei and Kira struggled with his belt to strip him of his pants. Rei finally unlatched his belt and pulled down his pants, exposing his dick to Kira. She was amazed; it was big, young, already a little bit hard, and it was ready to play. Kira stuck out her tongue and started to lick the head and slowly pushed it inside her mouth. She sucked continuously hoping Rei would ejaculate soon. And she got her wish, Rei couldn't help himself, he came all inside of Kira's mouth. Kira smiled with pleasure and started to lick off the residue. She fell down on her back and spread her legs wide.

"Fuck me, Rei." She said.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"As I said earlier, I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're the one doing it."

Rei smiled a crooked smile and nodded. He grabbed both of her legs and held them up and slowly entered her, when Kira screamed-- he realized she was still a virgin.

"Kira," He said.

"Please continue, you feel good." She said.

Rei shrugged his shoulders and continued to thrust harder and harder inside her. As he picked up the pace, Kira's breasts bounced up and down as Rei went in and out. Kira started to masssage one of her breasts and placed the other one o her nub continuously rubbed it as Rei continued to thrust.

"Rei-- please harder." Kira begged.

Rei couldn't say no to her, she was ready for all of him, every single thing that was going to happen. Rei thrusted so hard that it sounded like an applause with his quads hitting Kira's cheeks. He could feel Kira was ready to come.

"Kira, don't hold it--you're ready. I'll come with you." Rei said.

Kira nodded as she continued to grip the bed. Rei continued to thrust harder and harder until the moment came. Rei and Kira came together as Rei promised. Rei fell down beside her and they kissed each other tenderly. Before Kira could say something Rei beat her to it.

"Kira… when I entered you-- I realized I broke through your hymen because you were still a virgin?" He asked.

As Kira rested on Rei's chest, listening to his heart, she nodded.

"But your father raped you right?" He questioned again.

"Yea, but before he could take my virginity at such a young age. I pushed him off and ran to my mother's room." She replied.

Rei smiled and put his around Kira and took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm glad I was your first." Rei said.

Kira looked up at Rei and smiled, "I'm glad you were my first too," she gently kissed Rei on the chin, "before I met you, I wasn't sure of myself--but you gave me strength and courage. You made me believe I could do anything. After I saw you first race on the track, I was scared; but if you are brave enough to do stuff like that… I should be brave enough to face the troubles of the world soon to come. As long I'm with you, Rei. It's great to be alive.

Kira collapsed onto Rei's arm and they both fell asleep-- the pillows on the floor, the blanket at Kira's knees and partially covering Rei's dick. They both fell asleep after an unforgettable night.

A/N: I DO NOT OWN MARS AT ALL!!!! FUYUMI SORYO OWNS THE MARS CHARACTERS AND MORE!!!


End file.
